disney_kingdom_heartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a character that appears in many of the Kingdom Hearts games. He is originally from the film Pinocchio. Story 'Kingdom Hearts' Before Donald and Goofy prepare to leave Disney Castle to search for the "Key" under King Mickey's orders, Queen Minnie tasks Jiminy to join them on their journey as their royal chronicler. He explains to Goofy that he escaped right before his world was destroyed, and he was scattered from his friends. After they befriend Sora, they travel to many different worlds in search for the King, Riku, and Kairi, although Jiminy usually rides unseen in Sora's pocket. At one point?, Jiminy meets up with Pinocchio in Traverse Town, and tells him to stay put while he sets out to find Geppetto, his father. As they venture past Agrabah, the Gummi Ship is swallowed by the giant whale Monstro and the team meet up with Pinocchio again, who is then reunited with his father Geppetto. However, Pinocchio was lured away from his friends by Riku and they searched for him until a Parasite Cage Heartless captured Pinocchio and attempted to take his heart. He failed, but then Riku captured him and stole his heart in hopes to be able to replace Kairi's heart. Jiminy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy manage to restore Pinocchio's heart with the united power of their hearts. Then, they battle Parasite Cage again and defeat it once and for all, but then Monstro feels ill and spit them out and separates Jiminy away from Pinocchio. He finds out that Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay after they visit Traverse Town again and find them living there. 'Kingdom Hearts II' Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy awake from their year-long slumber in Twilight Town, and have no memories of what happened right after they closed the door to Kingdom Hearts. Goofy asks Jiminy what his journal says, and Jiminy only finds a sentence: "Thank Naminé". Unable to know who she is anymore, Donald scoffs at him for his bad journal entry and Jiminy dismisses it by telling him to go and find out where they are. In the Mysterious Tower, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy find the first Puzzle piece, Jiminy jumps down to examine it before placing it in his journal. 'Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance' Because Jiminy Cricket managed to escape Prankster's Paradise before it became one of the Sleeping Worlds, a simulacrum of Jiminy takes his place in the world's "dream", still appearing a Pinocchio's conscience. 'Side: Sora' Upon arriving in Prankster's Paradise, Sora meets Jiminy, and despite Sora's efforts, Jiminy does not remember him. Jiminy tells Sora that Pinocchio had told him when he was locked in a cage, that man in a black coat was to play a trick on Sora. The two friends then set out in search of the missing Pinocchio. After being misled around the Amusement Park by two Jestabocky Dream Eaters disguised as Pinocchio, the two eventually find him at the Circus, partially transformed into a donkey because of his misbehavior. Sora saves the puppet from the Dream Eaters, then orders him and Jiminy to leave. They are then notified by the Blue Fairy that Geppetto has been swallowed by Monstro, and they jump off a cliff into the ocean to rescue him. Sora follows them to the bottom of the ocean after the Blue Fairy informs them of their actions, watching as they are attacked and swallowed by the whale. After Sora defeats the Chill Clawbster, he muses that the world must have been destroyed by the Heartless after this point, resulting in Jiminy and Pinocchio's separation from Geppetto. 'Side: Riku' When Riku meets Geppetto and Jiminy inside Monstro's mouth, trying to find to Pinocchio, who left with someone in a black coat. Jiminy accompanies Riku as he searches for the puppet, and they eventually find him and the black-coated figure. The figure prompts Pinocchio to return to Jiminy and Riku, and removes his hood to reveal that he is a doppelgänger of Riku before disappearing in a corridor of darkness. Riku tells Jiminy and Pinocchio about his dark past, and Jiminy and Pinocchio ask if Riku has a friend to serve as his conscience, reminding him of Sora. Hearing a roar in the distance, Riku sends Jiminy and Pinocchio back to Geppetto while he fights the Char Clawbster. Later, Jiminy receives a medal from the Blue Fairy. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Jiminy_Cricket_KHREC.png Jiminy_Cricket_KH3D.png Jiminy_Cricket_KHIII.png Voice Actors *Eddie Carroll *Phil Snyder *Joe Ochman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Pinocchio Characters